justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroliner 474
The Aeroliner 474 is a commercial airliner in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Aeroliner 474 is the second largest airplane in the game. Most of the plane including the cockpit, fuselage and tailplane are taken from an Airbus A320, while the engines resemble CFM International CFM56s and Dassault Mercures, and its wings resemble those on the Boeing 737 next generation plane. The integer classification of this aircraft appears to be based on the "747" in "Boeing 747" while "Aeroliner" may be a reference to "Airbus". It also resembles the Mercure partially in nose shape. If anything it resembles a generic passenger airliner. The stripes on different variations of this aircraft vary in color, as it can spawn with either dark red, dark blue, or dark green stripes. While two cosmetic seats are visible in the cockpit, it's assumed that as a result of some animation-related complications, Avalanche Studios moved the driver's seat from the cockpit to just next to the main exit. It's worth noting that this aircraft has the same wheels as the F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter. The Aeroliner's wheels were probably re-used for the Dragonfly, as it is DLC and was presumably developed long after the Aeroliner was finished. Performance Due to its size, it's one of the hardest to land and maneuver. It is, however, very easy to land it in large, flat places which is a steep contrast to the Pell Silverbolt 6, which is prone to exploding if the landing isn't executed in a certain way. This is probably because the wheels are much larger, and further away from the fuselage. The maximum speed of this aircraft is 233.50 MPH. Click here to see the test. Uses The plane, despite being large and heavy, does have some noteworthy in-game uses. Kamikaze runs Because this aircraft is very large, it creates a large explosion when crashed. This can be used to the player's advantage in destroy military property easily. Notable targets include Communications Masts, Cranes, and drilling towers. This strategy is most effective in bases like Pulau Berapi or Pulau Kait, as there are many destructible items grouped together here. Safe travel It's a good idea to take the Aeroliner to the maximum altitude to avoid mid-air collisions, being shot at from military bases, or encountering other threats. At this altitude the only thing to worry about is the "EMP" weapon at Hantu Island, though the weapon has limited vertical range. Vehicle stunts with double-Grappler *One of the most entertaining uses for an Aeroliner 474 is to go to the Panau International Airport, take the Titus ZJ on the display in front of the main terminal or any other vehicle in close proximity, drive to one of the places where the tarmac meets the runway, and attach your vehicle to one of the departing Aeroliners. If you get back in the car and drive quickly to keep up with the jet, you should be able to remain attached without falling off, unless you exit the vehicle's driver's seat or break the grapple wire. An MV V880 spawns just outside of the entrance to the tarmac and in the airport's accessable hangar, though it's much heavier than the Titus and will probably weigh down the Aeroliner. It's worth noting that if your vehicle touches the jet at a high speed, it will explode. This stunt will give the player easy Stunt Driver Points. *Landing a helicopter on top of an Aeroliner will not cause it to explode immediately, but at a certain speed it will explode. The helicopter will not fall off of the Aeroliner so long as it's horizontal. *If you steal an Si-47 Leopard, it is possible to land at Panau International Airport and dual hook the Leopard to the Aeroliner, allowing for entertaining loop-de-loops around the plane. *It is possible to attatch an Aeroliner to another Aeroliner. To do this you must hijack a stationary Aeroliner and follow one that is driven by a Panauan soldier to the runway. If you're quick enough you may be able to attach the two airplanes while they're still on the ground, but it's easier to follow the AI-driven Aeroliner into the air, level off with it, and attatch them there. Because the AI-driven Aeroliner will fly in a straight line, it's rather easy to do this. Locations The Aeroliner can only be found at the Panau International Airport. It spawns stationary in three different places and AI-driven planes will spawn near the ends of the two runways. *Only found at Panau International Airport. Trivia *On the side of the plane is a small label with Devengari (Hindi) writing which translates to "airliner". It looks like this: एयरलाइनर *Players can create an Aeroliner pile-up at the airport by stealing an Aeroliner as it is taxiing to the runway and parking it near the end. Every few minutes another one will spawn until there is a long line of Aeroliner 474s piled up on the runway. *The Aeroliner, along with the rest of the airplanes in Just Cause 2, has no reverse thrust or yaw control. This makes it very difficult to get out of certain situations. *Despite being owned by Panau Air, only Panau Military members fly these airplanes. *The only time you will find a green-marked version of this vehicle is in the mission Airport Troubles. *If the player travels to Panau intenational airport there is a chance that the aeroliner will spawn with a reflective surface. Making it seem like a stealth plane. This is a glitch. See more about it at Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches in the vehicle discoloration section. *Even though there was another airliner in Just Cause (1), Just Cause 3 lacks both an international airport, and an airliner. The closest thing to an airliner in Just Cause 3 is the Urga U17 Akrobat. **Just Cause 4 has both an international airport and both a private jet and a airliner, called the EM-909 Private Jet and the EM-979 Airliner respectively *If you grapple a car to a plane taking off and you hit the Aeroliner with your car hard, the jet will instantly explode, no matter where you hit it. Gallery JC2-AeroLiner 474 Night.jpg Aeroliner 474 2.jpg Aeroliner 474 takeoff Panau International Airport.jpg|Taking off from Panau International Airport. aeroliner 474 panau intl airport.jpg Green-marked Aeroliner 474 in Airport Troubles.JPG|The only green-marked version in the game in Airport Troubles. Apocalypse1.JPG|Crashed into some Fuel Depots at Panau International Airport. Apocalypse2.JPG|Another set of Fuel Depots. Apocalypse3.JPG|Highway traffic Bering I-86DP and Aeroliner 474.JPG|Size comparison between one and a Bering I-86DP. Aeroliner 474 grappled to a tree.gif Runway traffic.jpg|An extreme example of the grappler at work. Videos Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2